Accidental Love
by Zelda maniac
Summary: I don't get love, at first I just got over Zelda and now him? Samus Aran, always dressed like a robot guy huh? Omigod! your a girl and now there is love at first sight! I just got to Smash bros, Team legend of Zelda- WHAT'S GOING ON! LinkxSamus story, No likey? No reading! Rated T for mild swearing. R&R please!


**OK SO DARKLANTERN12 ASKED ME TO DO THIS STORY SO... YEA**

**I KINDA SUCK AT ROMACE BUT I NEVER TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE BY ANYONE**

**... AS LONG AS IT'S NOT A LEMON SCENE 'CAUSE THEY MAKE ME SICK OwO**

**SO WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?**

**WELL READ THIS THING IT ALREADY TOOK ME AN HOUR TO WRITE THIS!**

**NO SCRATCH THIS**

**OVER 2 DAYS!**

* * *

Today was the day for me to confess my feelings to her- Oh wait! This is the first chapter on how this all happend! Okay forget on what I just said :D. Today was a normal day and I woke up in the warmness on my tree house. Everything was perfect! "LIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKK!" A feminine voice shouted. Damn. Why can't I ever sleep perfectly in this village? Link this, Link that! WHY CAN'T I GET AWAY FROM IT ALL?! I opened my door and saw Illia standing there. "Link! You got a letter!" She yelled. "DAMMIT ILLA I COULD GET IT MYSELF!" I yelled snatching the letter from her and slammed the door shut. Okay I admit that was a LITTLE mean but she deserved it! Think about it, It's 6 in the morning and some bitch woke half of the village up JUST to tell you that you got a letter when you can just open the door, look in the mailbox, get the letter yourself, and save EVERYONE sleep. Nope. That would make too much sense! I opened the letter and what do I get? Some CRAZY white hand popped out of it! How the hell did it even FIT in there!? That's not wierd at all... "CONGRATULATIONS YOU LITTLE ELF!" It yelled. Great. I already hate this guy- or hand *chuckle* Before I said anything else, he threw a letter in my face. "SHIT DUDE I GOT A PAPER CUT ON MY FACE!" I shreiked. He got silent and poofed away. What. The. Hell. I picked up a sheet of paper.

_"Dear Link,_

_Congratulations chosen hero! You got an invitation to the smash manision :)_

_Join every smasher from team:_

_Mario,_

_The Legend Of Zelda,_

_Metroid,_

_Fire Emblem,_

_Kid Icarus,_

_Metal Gear Solid,_

_Game And watch,_

_Star Fox,_

_Earthbound,_

_Ice climbers,_

_F. Zero,_

_Pokemon,_

_Sonic,_

_Donkey Kong,_

_Kirby,_

_Pikmin,_

_and Wario Ware!_

_As you could see your in team Legend Of Zelda. So you should meet,_

_Zelda_

_Ganondorf_

_and Toon Link!_

_There is a active portal right now at Zelda's castle_

_It wouldn't be a brawl without the famous hero of time :)_

_hope you join us_

_- Master Hand_

_P.S If my brother Crazy appeared and gave you a paper cut, I apoligise. He is well... crazy..."_

THIS HAS TO BE A PRANK!

Me? Team Legend of Zelda? Ganon? TOON LINK?! I ran outside, jumped on my horse, and galloped away.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" I yelled opening the door. I saw ganon there too. I drew out my sword and dashed toward him. "Link! Don't attack! He got a letter!" Zelda shouted. Ganon smirked at me. I gave him the middle finger and walked over to zelda. "You got it too?" I asked. "Yes in deed I did. Though I do question who is Toon Link." She said in her usaul cute self. No I don't like her since she's WAYYYY too good for me. "Wonder why they invited ganondork?" I chucked. "What was that?" Ganon asked getting me into a headlock. "I MEANT GANONDORF!" I yelled surrendering. "That's a good boy!" He laughed ruffling my hair. Zelda just giggled and walked over to the portal. "Im not sure if I should go though I mean-" A bottle flew throgh the portal and broke on zelda's head. She passed out and fell through the portal. "ZELDA!" I cried running after her. "WAIT FOR ME!" ganondork called running after us. We both jumped through the portal and next thing you know, we both appeared at a huge mansion. Red bricks, lots of windows, and a symbol that's on the top of it. Where are we?

...All I know is that Im going to be here for a while.

* * *

**1RST CHAPTER, DONE!**

**4 MORE TO GO!**

**THAT WAS KINDA FUN :D**

**MINUS THE WRITER'S BLOCK xD**


End file.
